Kat's Cat Creator
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: Come one, come all! This Warrior Life Generator is like nothing you've ever seen. Witness your cat's, apprentice ceremony, first injury, warrior ceremony and more! After every chapter is a one-shot following Spiderkit; the she-kit made by this. Fall in love with her as she struggles through life. Will she become a leader? I don't know. It depends on where this generator takes her.
1. Every Good Story Needs a Prologue!

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I'm sure you've seen quite a few of these recently, but trust me; this one is going to be different…

Especially since I'm not starting with your name.

Yep, you heard me.

Every good warrior's life story needs a good prologue, so here it is.

In this chapter, you'll find out your parents, siblings and Clan.

So, without further ado, here is the prologue for your warrior cat life.

 **.**

 ** _Parent's Names_**

 **.**

 **For the prefixes:**

 **Mum:** favourite prefix **_e.g. Bracken-, Tiger-, Jay-…_**

 **Dad:** one of your favourite warrior cat's prefix **_e.g. Fire_** star, **_Holly_** leaf or **_Russet_** fur…

 **.**

 **For the suffixes:**

 **.**

Choose the **_last_** letter of your parents' **_first_** names.

 **A.** wing

 **B.** step

 **C.** pelt

 **D.** storm

 **E.** splash

 **F.** berry

 **G.** leaf

 **H.** feather

 **I.** claw

 **J.** spots

 **K.** blaze

 **L.** fang

 **M.** heart

 **N.** pool

 **O.** fur

 **P.** nose

 **Q.** thorn

 **R.** flight

 **S.** tail

 **T.** fall

 **U.** cloud

 **V.** whisker

 **W.** shade

 **X.** leap

 **Y.** star

 **Z.** face

 **.**

Okay, one my favourite prefixes is **Cloud-** and one of my favourite cats is **Greystripe** , so my mother is **_Cloudwing_** and my father is **_Greyfang._**

Also, if you want, you can come up with an appearance to match the name. My appearances will appear with the rest of my results.

I found it quite funny that most of my favourite cats started with colours: **_Grey_** stripe… **_Yellow_** fang… **_Blue_** star … ** _White_** storm…

Anyway, let's continue…

 **.**

 ** _Siblings_**

 ** _._**

This one is nice and simple… Pick a number from 1 to 5

 **.**

 **1.** No siblings

 **2.** Four siblings

 **3.** Two siblings

 **4.** One sibling

 **5.** Three siblings

 **.**

I chose the number **_3_** , so I have **_two siblings_**. Pretty easy, right?

Okay, last but not least for this prologue, you need to know what Clan you belong to, right?

 **.**

 ** _Clan_**

 **.**

Again, a nice and easy one. Pick one of these 5 animals:

 **Peregrine Falcon**

 **Okapi**

 **Thresher Shark**

 **Snowy Owl**

 **Lion**

 **.**

Okay, if you chose:

 **Snowy Owl:** you are a nocturnal hunter and a proud cat of ShadowClan

 **Peregrine Falcon:** you are a speedy member of WindClan

 **Thresher Shark:** you are one of the fish-eating RiverClan cats

 **Lion:** you are from the main Clan, ThunderClan

 **Okapi:** you are a half-Clan cat

 **.**

If you have chosen the **_okapi,_** you can choose whichever Clan you want your parents to live in and which one you want to reside in.

For example, if _I_ chose the okapi, I'd have my mother live in ShadowClan and my father would be from ThunderClan, but I'd reside in ShadowClan with my mother.

But anyway, I'm a proud and strong RiverClan kit.

 **.**

So, that's the end of this chapter.

Here are _my_ results:

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 RESULTS**

 **.**

 ** _Parents:_**

 **Mother:** Cloudwing; a white she-cat with long, fluffy fur and bright green eyes

 **Father:** Greyfang; a light grey tom with darker grey tabby stripes, ears and feet and blue eyes.

 ** _Siblings_** **:** 2

 ** _Clan_** **:** RiverClan

 **.**

After every chapter, I'm going to write a small one-shot from my results, so here goes…

 **.**

 ** _Cloudwing's Final Decision_**

 ** _._**

The white she-cat looked down at her paws and sighed.

She loved both toms, but which one would she choose?

She wanted to have kits, but before that was even possible, she needed to find out which of the two tomcats she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Cloudwing!"

She turned her head, looking for the source of the voice and noticed Russetstar padding towards her.

"Come to my den; I want to talk to you," he meowed.

Russetstar retreated to his den.

She slowly stood up and padded over to the russet-coloured leader's den. Cloudwing could already see the other cats starting to move over to each other— probably to talk about what he could mean. They all knew he was in love with her.

But they _didn't_ know about her conflicted feelings.

Cloudwing passed two she-cats sharing tongues.

"I bet he's going to ask her to be his mate."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't she?"

She let out a sigh and sat at the entrance waiting for the purr of approval to enter.

"Come in, Cloudwing," he purred.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

He nervously shuffled his paws. "Well… I'm sure you know how much I like you… And I know that you like Greyfang too… But… well… I-I just wanted to know what you thought about… _me_."

She gulped. "Well, I do think you're a great leader…"

She noticed his face fall.

"Remember when we were kits?" he chuckled. "You and I were inseparable."

Her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Yeah," she sighed happily.

"And when we became warriors, I broke the vigil and promised you that if I became leader, I'd make you my deputy."

"And then I glared at you, and told you that _I'd_ be a better leader than you any day," she purred.

His whiskers twitched. "We got in _so_ much trouble from Heatherclaw when she caught us talking!"

Cloudwing let out a content sigh as she remembered her adventures with Russetstar.

"I want to keep my promise…"

"What?"

Cloudwing turned her head sharply. Had she heard what she thought?

"Pebblefrost wouldn't mind!" he meowed excitedly, "She's told me herself that she doesn't think she'll make a good leader!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Cloudwing mewed as she shook her head.

She thought of the young blue-grey she-cat. Pebblefrost had become a warrior two moons before she was made deputy— after Nettlefur had died of greencough. She had been Nettlefur's apprentice and he had personally asked for her to take his place if he didn't make it through the harsh leaf-bare.

Much to his disappointment, Russetstar had agreed to make his new deputy Pebblefrost.

"I just want to let you know that I'd give you anything your heart desires," Russetstar mewed sincerely.

"That's very sweet," Cloudwing purred. "You are—"

"—and if you wanted to have the nursery all to yourself to raise our kits, I'd kick all of the queens out without blinking!" he started to meow enthusiastically.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Cloudwing protested.

"I've even come up with names for the kits!"

"How would you come up with names for unborn kits—?"

"If they look like me, I'm thinking of Vixenkit, Foxkit, Cherrykit or Redkit. If they are coloured ginger or orange, I'm thinking Tigerkit or Flamekit. But if they somehow end up completely different, I _really_ like the names, Bumblekit, Honeykit and Cloverkit," he continued, ignoring Cloudwing.

"What if one of them looks like me?" Cloudwing asked shyly.

"Oh… we can name it Whitekit or Palekit or something…" he answered nonchalantly. " _But_ if it happens to have any of _my_ colouring on it, let's name it Patchkit or Poppykit!"

"How about Rosekit…?" Cloudwing asked dejected.

"Now you've got the idea!" he cheered, "But, I don't like the name Rosekit… You aren't very good at naming kits, you know that right? If you kit during the night, wait until I wake up to name them. We wouldn't want you to accidently name one Clawkit, now would we? It'd be really embarrassing for such a strong, noble leader to have a son called Clawfoot or Clawnose of RiverClan."

Cloudwing huffed and glared at her kit-hood friend. He had changed. Yes, he still had his bubbly, over-enthusiastic personality, but he seemed to be vainer than she remembered.

She faked a yawn. "I'm starting to get really tired," she lied, "I'm going to go back to my den now."

"You could sleep here tonight…" he offered.

Cloudwing shook her head immediately, "No thanks. This is the leader's den, not the leader's plus one sleepy she-cat's den."

Her response surprised herself. Moons ago, she would have stood there for ages, weighing up the positives and negatives of staying there, that night.

She padded out and behind her, Russetstar called out, "Okay! Tell me if you change your mind about me!"

As she exited the den, she looked at the sky. The sun had already fallen and the stars were out. "Oh, StarClan," she whispered, "Tell me what to do!"

"Cloudwing…?"

"Oh, just go away—!"

She darted around and unsheathed her claws. To her surprise, Russetstar wasn't the one behind her…

"Oh, StarClan, I'm really sorry, Greyfang!" she apologised quickly. "I thought you were someone else!"

"If this is a bad time for you, I'll just leave…" he answered shyly.

"No, no," she insisted, "This is the _perfect_ time!"

"Well…" he answered, "…okay, if you're certain…"

Cloudwing nodded her head.

"I-I have something to show you…" he purred.

Greyfang padded out of the RiverClan camp and Cloudwing followed him with interest.

She quickly caught up with him and they both padded along in silence.

Within no time, they had reached a small clearing. Above them, the stars were shining brightly.

Greyfang sat down and Cloudwing did the same, only in front of him.

"Look at the stars, Cloudwing," he prompted as he glanced up.

Cloudwing glanced up. What was he trying to say?

"There's so many of them and they all shine so brightly," he sighed contently.

"Yeah…" she breathed.

"Listen, Cloudwing," he meowed cautiously, "I may not be a leader. I can't offer you deputyship or anything. I'm not a StarClan cat and I can't give you nine lives. I'm not even a medicine cat and I can't promise you that you'll live forever. But… I can promise you _one_ thing,"

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"As long as the stars and the moon and the sun stay in the sky, I promise to always love you with my whole heart."

Cloudwing purred.

Earlier today, she was regretting having to make such an impossible decision, but now she knew which cat she wanted to spend her entire life with.

She stood up and licked Greyfang's cheek.

"I love you too, Greyfang."

 **0-0-0** ** _Moons later_** **0-0-0**

"You can go in now, Greyfang," the medicine cat purred. "She's had a successful kitting."

Greyfang gulped and ran through the nursery entrance.

He stopped in front of the love of his life and three mewling bundles of fur.

"They're beautiful, Cloudwing," he purred.

"What do you want to call them?" the tired white queen asked him.

He shook his head. "We'll name them together. We're a team."

His mate purred. "Okay, I think we should name this one…"

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter/ prologue and the short story. I enjoyed writing it.

Review your results and I hope you have a great time designing your warrior life!

 ** _~ Cloudjumper Kat_**


	2. What's in a Name?

**A/N:** _Now_ , we'll get to your name and appearance.

I know that _I_ hate it when I get a weird name like Voleberry or a cat named Blackpelt who is a golden tabby, so I'm giving you choices.

To get your kit name, you have to find the **_first_** letter of your **_first name_** or your **_username_**.

There will be **_three choices_** and you get to choose which one **_you like the most_**.

Here you go…

 **.**

 **Name**

 **.**

 **A.** Blue; Holly; Spotted

 **B.** Tiger; Sage; Leopard

 **C.** Ice; Sky; Spider

 **D.** Heather; Cloud; Mint

 **E.** Ivy; Wild; Patch

 **F.** Bracken; Mouse; Honey

 **G.** Kestrel; Pebble; Bramble

 **H.** Leaf; Snow; Flower

 **I.** Russet; Black; Squirrel

 **J.** Dawn; Bumble; Willow

 **K.** Lion; Jay; Cinder

 **L.** Night; Yellow; Freckle

 **M.** Dew; Briar; Thorn

 **N.** Hazel; Fire; Bee

 **O.** Smoke; Apple; Berry

 **P.** Ash; Brown; White

 **Q.** Acorn; Nut; Frost

 **R.** Wolf; Tawny; Reed

 **S.** Scorch; Oak; Little

 **T.** Fox; Feather; Stone

 **U.** Ripple; Hail; Duck

 **V.** Rose; Robin; Flame

 **W.** Owl; Raven; Storm

 **X.** Eagle; Dove; Lightning

 **Y.** Moss; Golden; Tansy

 **Z.** Moth; Ebony; Lizard

 **.**

If you want your siblings to have names, choose ones that you like. They aren't as important as you, so it doesn't matter what you call them, but if you want them to have names, go ahead.

Okay, so I chose to use my **_username,_** so my prefix is going to be either Ice, Spider or Sky. I like the prefix, Ice but I also like Spider…

Hmm… what to choose…

Okay.

I'm **_Spiderkit._**

My siblings are **_Snowkit_** (another prefix I like) and **_Cinderkit_** (One of the names from the **K** group— the first letter of my first name)

 **.**

 **Appearance**

 **.**

Okay, now for the appearances…

As I said before, I hate appearances that make no sense so, I'm going to give you some freedom.

But to begin with, choose a number from 1 to 10 to find out your base colour.

 **1.** Golden

 **2.** Brown

 **3.** Grey

 **4.** Sandy yellow

 **5.** Dark grey

 **6.** Orange

 **7.** White

 **8.** Blue-grey

 **9.** Black

 **10.** Russet

 **.**

If yours doesn't make sense, (a white kit named Firekit, for example), change it. Simple.

 **.**

Now, you can choose whether you want (Yes, you can choose more than one if you want):

Plain fur

Tabby stripes

Tortoiseshell markings

Calico spots

Any different coloured patches anywhere

 **.**

Do you want…?

To be a she-cat or a tom?

Different coloured ears? Tail tip? Legs? Paws? Muzzle?

Blindness in one or two eyes?

Perfect eye-sight?

Deafness in one or two ears?

Perfect hearing?

Long fur or short fur?

 **.**

Now for your eye colour…

Think of your **_real_** eye colour.

 **.**

 **If you have…**

 **Blue eyes:** you have green eyes

 **Green eyes:** you have grey eyes

 **Hazel eyes:** you have blue eyes

 **Brown eyes:** you have amber eyes

 **Other:** you have heterochromia (two different coloured eyes)

 **.**

For your siblings repeat this process. Then, you can just come up with their eye-colour.

 **.**

So, here are my results for this chapter.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 RESULTS**

 **.**

 ** _Me:_**

 **Spiderkit;** a long-furred dark grey she-cat with white paws and ears with green eyes.

 ** _Siblings:_**

 **Snowkit:** a short-furred white tom with green eyes, black ears and paws.

 **Cinderkit:** a long-furred light grey tabby she-cat with darker grey ears and paws and blue eyes.

 **.**

Now it's Storytime, children! Come sit by the warm fire and listen as Kat reads (…well…writes…) you a story!

 **.**

 ** _A New Deputy_**

 **.**

The three moon old she-kit looked at herself in a puddle of water.

She turned her head to one side and noticed as her long dark grey fur sat flat and straight.

Her mint-green eyes shone brighter than Silverpelt itself.

Suddenly another face appeared in the puddle; her light grey pelt, carefully groomed and her blue eyes filled with excitement— her sister, Cinderkit.

"Come with us, Spiderkit!" she purred. "Snowkit and I are going over to say hi to dad! He just came back from a battle with WindClan! How exciting!"

"Okay!" Spiderkit mewed.

The two grey she-cats bounded over to their father; Greyfang.

Snowkit was already there, asking his father questions about every detail of every single cat, tree, rock and battle move.

Spiderkit's mother, Cloudwing, quickly ran up to Greyfang and licked the top of his head.

Spiderkit closed her eyes and poked her tongue out in disgust.

"Did you win?" Cinderkit asked.

"No we didn't," Greyfang sighed, "We had to retreat…"

"How come?" Spiderkit asked. "You're the bravest, strongest and most perfect cat I know. How did you not win?"

Cloudwing let out a purr. "Yes, he is, isn't he?"

"We didn't win because…"

The deputy, Pebblefrost, padded into the RiverClan camp…

… Holding a blood-soaked, russet-furred tom.

Cloudwing's eyes widened in horror. "Russetstar!"

Spiderkit watched as her mother bounded over to the deputy and the dead leader.

She could remember all of the stories Cloudwing had told her about her kit-hood. And almost all of them had included her best friend, Russetkit.

"StarClan, why!?" she heard her mother wail.

"What happened…?" Snowkit whimpered.

"Apparently, WindClan weren't too fond about us accusing them of being on our territory…" Greyfang growled, "They were all battle-ready and as soon as we met them on the border, most of them darted for Russetstar, knowing how weak he was."

He stamped his foot. "What they did was wrong. They knew that we would have to retreat if our leader was injured."

"But maybe he's _just_ injured?" Cinderkit asked innocently. "Maybe he's not dead. But just sleeping."

"Yeah!" Spiderkit added. "Whenever _I'm_ tired after a long day of playing, I like to lay down and sleep."

Greyfang purred and his whiskers twitched. "I _wish_ he was just sleeping…"

With that, he left, heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

Spiderkit ran up to her mother. She was by Russetstar's side, with her head in his pelt.

"I'm sorry, Russetstar," she whispered. " _I_ did this. I saw what you did after I chose Greyfang as my mate… I saw you give your fresh-kill to other cats instead of eating it… I saw you slowly becoming weaker and thinner… I'm sorry. This is all my fault…"

Spiderkit nuzzled her mother. "It's okay," she purred. "Cinderkit says that he's just sleeping. Do you think he's dreaming?"

Cloudwing purred at her daughter's innocence. "I'll bet he's dreaming that he's in StarClan, young again, and catching all the squirrels he can imagine."

Spiderkit let out a squeak of happiness.

Pebblefrost leaned forwards. "He asked me to keep an old promise…" she meowed.

"What promise?" Cloudwing asked, confused.

"Before he died, he asked me to make _you_ my deputy," Pebblefrost explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

Spiderkit turned around to see Snowkit and Cinderkit running up to them. Snowkit purred. "How great would it be to be the kits of the _deputy_?!"

"B-But I can't," stuttered Cloudwing, "My kits are only three moons old. I can't be the deputy and look after them at the same time!"

"The senior warriors will take care of your duties until Snowkit, Spiderkit and Cinderkit are apprentices," Pebblefrost meowed. "Come on Cloudwing. You'd make a _much_ better deputy than me! I remember that on my first day, I sent everyone on border patrols and we all went hungry that night."

Cloudwing purred.

"Come on mum!" Cinderkit pleaded. "You'll make the best deputy ever!"

"Are you guys sure…?" Cloudwing mumbled.

Spiderkit stood her fur up on end and hissed playfully. "Stand up _right now_ and let Pebblefrost make you her deputy!"

Cloudwing let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and stood up. "Okay," she meowed. "I _will_ become RiverClan's new deputy. I will make Russetstar proud!"

Pebblefrost purred and stood up. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" she yowled.

Within no time, every cat gathered around Pebblefrost, glancing at their dead leader.

"Although we lost Russetstar to this battle," she meowed. "We are not at a complete loss. I will go to the Moonpool tonight to receive my nine lives, but before then, I have to keep a promise."

She straightened up and so did Spiderkit.

I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Russetstar may hear and approve of my choice," Pebblefrost yowled, "The new deputy of RiverClan will be Cloudwing."

Spiderkit cheered for her mother along with Snowkit, Greyfang and Cinderkit, but she soon found out that no one else had joined in.

"…Why aren't they excited…?" Snowkit asked her.

She shook her head at her brother in confusion, "I don't know…"

"Why are you making a _queen_ the deputy?" a she-cat called.

"I made a promise to Russetstar and I am a cat of my word, so until Spiderkit, Cinderkit and Snowkit are 6 moons old, the senior warriors will share Cloudwing's duties," Pebblefrost yowled.

There were a few mumbles before Spiderkit cheered. "Cloudwing, Cloudwing!"

Soon the whole Clan joined in.

Spiderkit purred. Her mum would make the best deputy _ever_.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Hope you enjoyed.

 **.**

I'm going to answer any questions or extra comments from your reviews, after the one-shots so here we go…

 **.**

 **Binario:** Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it

 **WildChild13 (Guest):** I tried to make this as original as possible so I'm really happy that I did okay

 **River of Broken Souls:** Badgerfang? That's amazing!

 **Fernsky72:** Yeah, same. He was a fun character to write.

 **.**

The next chapter will be your personalities. And sorry I didn't update this sooner, I was working on my HTTYD x Warriors crossover.

 ** _~ Cloudjumper Kat_**


	3. Purr-sonalities

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I took so long to update. Was in hospital, but I'm feeling a little better now. So, I'll update now, before I start feeling worse XD

 **.**

Now we are going to find out your cat's purr-sonality… sorry… couldn't help myself.

This chapter will only be a short one, but as a side note, did anyone see the three prefixes in the **S** line? They were the three prefixes from three of the main characters in my HTTYD x Warrior Cats crossover, **_How to Become a Warrior_** : **Scorch** foot (Gobber), **Oak** star (Stoick) and **Little** paw (Hiccup).

Cookie to anyone who saw that. **(::)**

Another cookie to who also saw the **Q** line (This one was a complete accident; I only just saw this one) — **Acorn** paw (Ruffnut), **Nut** paw (Tuffnut) and **Frost** paw (Astrid).

 **.**

 **Personality**

 **.**

So, to get your personality, you have to choose the **second** letter from your favourite:

 ** _Movie_** , ** _Book_** , **_Song_** and ** _TV series_**

 ** _._**

 **A.** Brave

 **B.** Ambitious

 **C.** Annoying

 **D.** Silly

 **E.** Extroverted

 **F.** Naïve

 **G.** Fiery

 **H.** Introverted

 **I.** Grumpy

 **J.** Cheerful

 **K.** Serious

 **L.** Funny

 **M.** Imaginative

 **N.** Intelligent

 **O.** Sarcastic

 **P.** Anti-social

 **Q.** Calm

 **R.** Vain

 **S.** Witty

 **T.** Uncaring

 **U.** Sadistic

 **V.** Shy

 **W.** Outspoken

 **X.** Jealous

 **Y.** Stubborn

 **Z.** Authoritative

 **.**

If you get the same word twice, put a **very** in front of it.

For example, if I chose **Y** twice, I'd be **_very stubborn_**.

 **.**

So, my personality is…

 **~ Sarcastic** ( ** _How to Train your Dragon_** ),

 **~ Funny** (Sorry guys but, ** _Black Beauty_** has been my favourite book ever since I was 7… so…)

 **~ Intelligent** ( ** _Into a Fantasy_** by Alexander Rybak— a HTTYD 2 song) and

 **~ Vain** ( ** _Dragons: Race to the Edge_** ).

 **.**

 **Argh! Microsoft Word! Stop trying to change** ** _How to Train your Dragon_** **into** ** _How to Train you are Dragon_** **! Grr!**

 **.**

…Anyway…as I said before, this chapter is only short but nevertheless, here are my results:

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 RESULTS**

 **.**

 **Personality:** Spiderkit is a sarcastic ray of sunshine. She can be very vain and loves to make sure that she always looks her best and her pelt is clean and glossy. She is also rather intelligent for her age though and loves to learn new things and hearing stories about RiverClan's past. When she's not in the elder's den listening to their stories or looking at herself in a puddle, she is with her friends and siblings, making them laugh.

 **.**

I'm sure you all know what comes next so…

 **.**

 **A Sarcastic Ray of Sunshine**

 **.**

Spiderkit looked at herself in a puddle and grimaced. Her usually glossy pelt was tangled and dusty. The older apprentices had taught them some battle moves and they had spent the day practising… in the dirt.

 _Yuck_.

"How did I know you'd be here?"

Spiderkit glanced around to see her brother Snowkit. His white pelt was all dusty and she could hardly recognise him as her white-pelted brother.

"We should rename you Puddlekit," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm allowed to take pride in how I look," she retorted. "Mother says that I'll grow up to be the most beautiful cat in RiverClan."

She stopped. "Well… second most beautiful. I wish I had Cinderkit's gorgeous light grey coloured pelt and sparkling blue eyes. Then, I'd be even prettier."

"We're almost 6 moons…" Snowkit whined.

"And…?"

"Cloudwing says that her best memories are of the time she was a kit," Snowkit argued. "How are we going to have _any_ good memories if all I can remember is asking for you to step away from a puddle?"

"Well, _I'm sorry_ that I don't want to look like _you!"_ Spiderkit scoffed.

Snowkit was taken aback. "…You're meaner now," he whimpered. "You spend too much time with Sparrowtail."

Spiderkit thought of the grumpy, old elder. They had become quite close and she loved listening to his stories and tales of when he was a kit. He was really mean to the other apprentices and warriors which made her laugh. She aspired to be like him; grumpy and sarcastic and funny…

But then she saw the hurt in her brother's eyes.

…Sparrowtail _had_ always apologised if he hurt a cat's feelings…

She stepped away from the puddle and moved over to Snowkit. She cleaned the top of his head, gently.

"Remember that time you fell in the dirt pile when we were trying to grab some to put in Greyfang's nest?"

He let out a chuckle, then stopped. "How is this going to make me feel better?"

"And remember how Cinderkit fell in after you, then had run away…?"

"Yeah," Snowkit purred. "And then we did eventually get some into dad's nest, but he repaid us by putting old rabbit bones in ours without us knowing. We couldn't sleep for days!"

"The point is," Spiderkit sighed. " _I_ was the one who fell in. Not Cinderkit. I'm the clumsy one, not her. _She's_ the beautiful one."

Snowkit purred and licked Spiderkit's head. "You're beautiful too. Just in a different way. You're beautiful on the inside, and no cat can ever take that away. A cat can lose their beauty by having their pelt stained with blood, or by losing an eye. But, you can _never_ lose what's inside; your sarcasm and your warrior spirit….and your internal beauty."

"I'm glad you're my brother," Spiderkit purred.

"And I'm glad that you have two sides to your personality," Snowkit meowed.

"Huh?" Spiderkit asked, tilting her head, "What do you mean?"

"You are always mean and sarcastic. And you never stop looking at yourself in puddles," Snowkit answered carefully, "But you are also really nice when you want to be and you are funny and smart and fun to play with. I like your two sides."

"Which one do you like the most…?" Spiderkit asked cheekily.

"Don't push it."

"I'm going to make a promise," Spiderkit meowed.

She saw Snowkit tilt his head in confusion.

"If I ever become leader," she meowed. "I'll be Sarcasmstar one day and then NiceSpiderstar the next day. I promise."

" _Can_ you change your name every day?" Snowkit asked.

"I'll be leader," she retorted. "I can do anything I want."

Cinderkit raced up to them. Spiderkit sighed. Although, Cinderkit's pelt was covered in mud and dust, she still looked as pretty as ever and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Hey guys!" she purred. "Guess what _I_ just got?"

Spiderkit couldn't help herself. "A life?"

Beside her, she saw Snowkit shake his head playfully.

Cinderkit was at a loss for words. "Uh… well… no… I-I…"

She lifted her front leg. On it, a long scratch ran down. Blood slowly spilled down from the cut.

"What happened?" Snowkit gasped.

"Frostpaw threw me off," Cinderkit explained. "And as I rolled along the ground, I must have rolled past a thorn or something. I'm going to show Cloudwing and Greyfang! It's my first battle scar!"

Spiderkit glanced at her sister's leg. Maybe Snowkit was right.

Maybe beauty couldn't last forever…

Cinderkit bounded off headed towards their parents, sharing tongues.

"Come on," Snowkit mewed as he ran after his sister.

She took a quick glance at herself in the puddle.

Despite the fact that Snowkit might be right, she still needed to know how dusty she was…

She gave her stomach a quick lick and darted towards her siblings.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that the next chapter will be your apprentice ceremony! I hope you're all looking forward to that!

But before I go, I'll answer and comment on your lovely reviews.

 **.**

 **Awesome sparks (Guest):** Thank you. I'm glad you've enjoyed this.

 **neobendium:** Hahaha. Drekei; that's not quite how it works, but I love your enthusiasm. You'd be Tiger _kit._ But Tigerfire is actually a character in one of my one-shots, so that's cool!

 **Binario:** Yeah, that's why I did it. I always find that I'm not happy with my prefix, so I let you guys have choices.

 **WildChild13:** Thanks. :) I'm glad you like the one-shots. They're only basic but enough that; a. I'm not reported and b. I'm still having fun and writing about a warrior. Also, that is a _really_ good idea; I'll think about using it if I ever make another generator.

 **Quilava's Storybook:** Thanks. The stories don't necessarily have a lot of effort put into them, because I write them in about a day. :D And you're right. It is a fun way. Very fun.

 **.**

Thank you again for all of your lovely comments. :)

Also, if anyone wants me to add their cat in the next chapter's one-shot, just review. I will only be able to accept **2** ** _cats,_** so be super persuasive and I'll choose two of you to have a cameo in the next chapter's one-shot.

 ** _For the people whose cats will be in the chapter;_** I'll PM you the next chapter/ part of the next chapter so I can sort out your mentor and stuff for the one-shot Good luck and thanks!

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


End file.
